Nuevo Día, Nueva Vida
by Digiacrb
Summary: AU, Marichat, Future-verse. Si el reloj marca mas de las 12 ha iniciado un nuevo día. Pero en esta ocasión también marca el inicio de una nueva vida, en mas de un sentido y para mas de una persona. CAPITULO UNICO.


**UN NUEVO DÍA, UNA NUEVA VIDA**

 _ **Bien primero que nada es mi primer fic de Miraculous, empecé a ver la serie en las vacaciones del verano pasado (antes de la san diego cómic com 2016), y termine enamorándome de ella. Y como creo que es obvio me**_ ** _uní al Team Marichat, aunque estoy en contra de muchos de los clichés de los fic de este ship. Por eso no haré fics con estos clichés (al menos no basándome en ellos), y haré mi mayor esfuerzo en traerles fics originales de esta pareja, y de otros tipos (ya tengo varias ideas en mente)._**

 ** _En fin, la serie ni sus personajes son míos, y la creación de ellos le pertenece a Thomas Astruc. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de este fic._**

 ** _A/N: Esto es una AU (Universo alternativo) de Miraculous; el resto se resolverá a medida que lea, pero por si las dudas lean las notas al final. Espero que encuentres algo que te entretenga._**

* * *

 ** _UN NUEVO DÍA, UNA NUEVA VIDA_**

El sudor frotaba a lo largo de la frente de Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Las gotas recién formadas resbalaban por sus sienes, mientras que sus ojos azules se entrecerraban a causa del dolor. De nuevo aquella sensación aguda y dolorosa atravesó su cuerpo; sus manos temblaban con anticipación esperando que pasara y cesara, aunque sabia que volvería nuevamente.

La mujer sufriendo estaba realmente aterrorizada ante la idea, de que ella iba a morir. Allí mismo, en un hospital. Irónicamente o curiosamente, dependiendo de como se viera, Marinette encontró algo divertido en lo que podrían ser sus ultimas horas, que habiendo pasado por tantas situaciones, riesgos, circunstancias y experiencias peligrosas; muchas realmente mortales o demasiado cercanas a la muerte, en su vida; esta seria la manera en que su existencia acabaría. Chat Noir, ni con la ayuda de Ladybug y los otros portadores de Miraculous, jamas hubiera podido salvarla.

Su sudorosa mano apretó la del joven hombre que estaba a su lado. El con su ceño fruncido de preocupación e impotencia, solo pudo devolver el apretón, era lo único que el podía hacer. Su amigo de la infancia, siendo el primero en enterarse de su "situación", se volvió su sentido de la calma en medio de la tempestad, una base solida y nivelada para redirigirá a través de ese corto periodo. Una luz, una luz incapaz de ayudarla ahora. Marinette se alarmo a verlo tan visiblemente incapaz de ayudarla.

La única cosa que el joven apuesto a su lado podía brindarle,era mantener sus dedos entrelazados a los de ella como consuelo.

Ella sabía que esto, era una cosa que sólo ella podría hacer y que debía hacerlo sola, puesto que no había modo que alguien intercediera para ayudarla o tomar su lugar, pero ese conocimiento no hacia sus circunstancias más tolerables. Sólo agravó la fuerte sensación de aislamiento que sentía en ese momento.

El monitor de saturación de oxígeno cerca de su cama comenzó un sonar. Indicando que sus niveles que están por debajo del 90% y de lo que el terapeuta respiratorio había indicado como un nivel aceptable. Su condición necesitaba mejorar, lo mas pronto posible, y volver a un nivel mas deseado de oxigeno.

-Mari, Marinette... tienes que respirar, por favor.-

-Lo sé- jadeó. - Solo estoy cansada, eso es todo.-

-Aun así, sólo respira profundamente... ¿de acuerdo?- Sus ojos totalmente alarmados buscaron los suyos.

-Ya me harte de oír eso- Ella bufó. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo y otra oleada de dolor atravesó su cuerpo. -Sólo quiero que esto termine- lloriqueó.

No mucho después, la manija de presión arterial se movió automáticamente, y la alarma del monitor comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

-180 sobre 100 ... es demasiado alto Marinette- El Doctor encargado de ella, advirtió. -Tenemos que llevarte a la sala de operaciones.-

-¡NO!- Ella ladró. Tomado parte de sus últimas reservas de energía para gritar. -No me someterán a cirugía, conozco la declaración de derechos del paciente, se que tengo derecho a rechazar.-

El viejo medico levantó las manos.

-Está bien, pero tu presión ha aumentado... Espero que este niño llegue pronto.-

-¿Crees que esto es divertido para mí? ella jadeó.-Quiero que este bebe fuera de mí más que usted Doc-

La idea del parto había sido aterradora, y ahora que estaba pasando sus temores solo parecían crecer; era algo que Marinette nunca había hecho, y no estaba segura si alguien lo había echo antes, considerando sus circunstancias. Teniendo en cuenta quien había engendrado al bebe, Marinette estaba algo temerosa de casi todo lo que involucraba a su hijo no nacido. No tenia ni la menor idea de como seria su bebe, y no podía asegurar nada, así que a su bebe podría faltare algo vital sin que lo supieran y/o ella podría morir en el proceso de dar a luz; ambas ideas atormentaban a la futura madre demasiado.

...

Y aunque no se haya sentido, como si seguramente fuera a morir. Quien lo sea que lo haya dicho tenia razón, tirar el labio inferior sobre su cabeza se sentiría mejor...

* * *

¿El nombre del padre? Esa cuestión estaba pendiente, para el certificado de nacimiento. La mejor opción y la mas lógica, era Nathaniel (pero lo había descartado, tan pronto como había surgido. Se sentía como tracción al verdadero padre). Después de todo, seria probablemente lo mas cercano, siendo el padrino del niño (o al menos ya lo era para ella). Excluyéndose a si misma y a Nath, nadie incluyendo al propio padre sabia a quien le pertenecía la paternidad del bebé. Salvo que ahora, no era exactamente el momento de revelar esa información crucial.

A medida que el día del nacimiento se acercaba, junto con su vientre que crecía rápidamente, la joven se había paseado constantemente por el piso de la sala de estar en las noches con ansiedad y temores incesantes. La idea de un parto en casa, fue su primera opción. En caso de que su bebé naciera con algún rasgo "peculiar", así seria mas fácil evitar que alguien indeseado lo supiera; Rose y Juleka* se habían ofrecido para ayudarle cuando les comento la idea... Pero al avanzar su embarazo, su doctora lo descarto...

Lo que mas temía la Franco-China era que su hijo, por algún capricho del destino, fuera a tener las pupilas alargadas y esclerótica verde, eso o algún otro rasgo de naturaleza felina... Aquello desmentiría la historia que había creado junto al pelirrojo, para protegerla a ella junto a su bebé y la verdadera identidad del padre seria mas que clara. Pesaba mucho, no solo en su mente, sino también en su conciencia.

El amor incondicional, la lealtad y el apoyo inquebrantable de su familia y amigos, le provoco en varias ocasiones parálisis temporal a su voz cada vez que intento compartir con ellos la verdad, el padre de su bebé se fue, cierto, pero... no por lo que ellos creían, y ella se negaba a creer que fuera la causa de su ausencia hoy, si no por algo que no había logrado captar en sus palabras en la ultima ocasión que lo vio... no cuando el superheroe felino se despidió de ella, para irse a quien sabe donde, a hacer que sabe que, sin saber cuando regresaría, en caso de hacerlo...

Todo aquello le parecía demasiado, estaba segura que había mentido mas en su embarazo que en cualquier otro momento de su vida... Pero por su "pequeño minino", valía la pena todo, absolutamente todo, aunque perdiera la vida, el lo valdría.

Otro apretón tranquilo de la mano de Nathaniel, la saco de sus pensamientos imponentes.

-Estás casi lista Marinette, solo un poco más, hasta que tengas los diez centímetros entonces... puedes pujar-

Dejo caer su cabeza contra la almohada. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre se cerraron de alivio ante la actualización de su amigo.

-¿Puedo pujar?-

Ambos individuos se volvieron hacia el médico y se sentaron expectantes; esperando su aprobación. El obstetra asintió.

-Ahora tienes los diez centímetros de dilatación- La enfermera de la habitación sonrió mientras hablaba el médico.

Marinette miro a Nathaniel angustiada.

-Estoy agotada, no se si pueda hacerlo...-

Ahora entendía los comentarios de su madre sobre lo difícil que era el parto. Esto debía ser, por mucho, lo mas difícil que había hecho.

-Tienes que hacerlo. SE QUE PUEDES HACERLO.- Dijo Nathaniel haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo, mientras le apretaba la mano con fuerza y la besaba en la frente. Con la otra mano le acaricio el pelo húmedo de la cara. -Pronto esto terminara y seras madre- le dijo sonriendo tratando de animarla.

Su estomago decidió rebelarse en ese momento, pues comenzó a revolotear y volcarse repetidamente. Iba a ser madre.

Una mama. Esto realmente estaba pasando.

-Dios...- Ella bufo mientras cerraba los ojos. Marinette comenzó a empujar con todas las reservas de energía que le quedaban.

Su mano apretó a la de Nathaniel, mientras este miraba hacia el medico experimentando anticipación, ansiedad y... ¿por que no? algo de entusiasmo.

La de los ojos azules, por otro lado aun con los ojos cerrados, por primera vez desde que entro en trabajo de parto, pensó en la segunda de sus preocupaciones que venían a su cabeza cuando sus ideas se iban al momento cuando naciera su hijo...

Iba a ser madre y estaba aterrorizada. Dios mio, ¿Cuando se volvió loca? ¡No tenia idea de como ser una mamá!

El joven serio a su lado, oraba en silencio al Todopoderoso mientras su amiga daba a luz, en lo que no supo cuanto tiempo fue en realidad, no podía decir si fueron horas o minutos, lo que duro la azabache en dar a luz a su ahijado. Nathaniel pidió que los preocupaciones de Marinette, solo fueran miedos pasajeros; que tanto la franco-china como su bebé estuvieran bien, sanos y salvos. También pidió orientación para guiar a su ahijado con compasión, amor y la capacidad de darle una fuerte moral... Y que tanto Marinette como su pequeño, no faltaran de su amado y padre respectivamente.

-Solo espero ser un buen padrino- Susurro, sin pensar que la parturienta se voltearía a verlo mas que agotada.

-Nathaniel- Jadeo- Por supuesto que lo serás... Ahora cállate y déjame concentrarme para pujar, estoy tan cansada...- Sus ojos se cerraron por la fatiga. -Ya ni se si me quedan algo de fuerzas.

-Marinette, tu hijo casi esta aquí... ya casi eres madre!-

Nathaniel miro el reloj de la habitación que marcaba 5 minutos después de la medianoche. Era un nuevo día.

La mujer a pesar de estar extenuada, estaba llena de determinación. Poco después, finalmente el llanto de un bebé llego a los oídos de todos los presentes, rompiendo la respiración de los jóvenes; cuando su cálida piel se encontró con el aire frío por primera vez.

-Es un niño- Exclamo el doctor- Y es hermoso, diez dedos en las manos, diez en los pies... -Dijo sonriendo a los jóvenes, para luego volverse a la enfermera. -el cordón por favor.- Y esta procedió a cortarlo.

La ginecóloga, hablo -Mama, espera a tu hijo.

Se limpio el exceso de liquido de la piel del recién nacido, lo envolvieron en una manta, y procedieron a entregárselo a la nueva madre.

-Muestra a tu mama, lo increíble que eres- Sonrío a la hora de acercarse a Marinette para que pudiera sostener a su hijo por primera vez.

Una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción derritiá el rostro de Marinette. Sus manos apartaron el sudado cabello de su frente, mientras sus ojos no se apartaban del medico. No quería parpadear ni perderse el mas mínimo instante de la primera vez que vería a su increíble milagro. El finalmente estaba aquí, después de la media noche... Inevitablemente eso le trajo algunos recuerdos...

-Marinette, es increíble - susurro Nathaniel -Lo hiciste... Mari, eres una mama-

-Una mama- repitió alegremente cuando su hijo recién nacido fue puesto en sus brazos. -Buenos días, mi "pequeño minino", yo soy tu mama- ella lo arrullo.

-Hola- Nathaniel susurro, mientras la nueva mama acunaba al su hijo recién nacido mientras bostezaba- Soy tu padrino, pequeño.

...

* * *

...

Las puntas de los dedos de Tom Dupain rozaban la cabeza del infante mientras que besaba en la mejilla a su hija.

-Hola pequeño, bienvenido, te queremos- murmuro acercándose a ver a su nieto.

Los ojos del bebé se abrieron se abrieron por primera vez frente a sus abuelos, miro a su madre luego sin ninguna dirección en especial, tratando de concentrarse en el nuevo mundo y luces brillantes que lo rodeaban. Estos aun no tenían su color definitivo, pero sus pupilas eran redondas y su esclerótica era blanca; en otras palabras unos ojos normales, para alivio de su madre, aunque esta se preguntaba si llegarían a ser del mismo verde salvaje que los de cierto "gato tonto". Ya que ciertamente había heredado el color dorado de su cabello, ademas...

-Su cabello es tan claro- El nuevo abuelo se maravillo- No recuerdo a nadie de la familia con el... debe ser del "otro" lado- gruño lo ultimo.

-Debe ser- Marinette dijo. Tragándose una oleada de nauseas, que no eran por el parto.

En cambio la nueva abuela irradiaba orgullo y alegría. -Es un día nuevo. Marinette, eres madre ahora, y nosotros abuelos... -Dijo sonriendo borrando la tensión que había tratado de formarse. -¿Como vas a nombrarlo?

-Leonel- Dijo sonriendo, dirigiendo una mirada llena de ternura a su "pequeño minino"

Su madre asistió con la cabeza.

-Te queremos Marinette, somos una familia, ahora una mas grande gracias a ti y a Leonel, ¿qué tan increíble es eso?-

...

* * *

En la oscuridad y tranquilidad del cuarto de hospital, Marinette suspiro. En la cama plegable, vio a Nathaniel removerse bajo su sabana. La habitación iluminada únicamente por un rayo de luz lunar, que se extendía a través de la manta de su cama. Su mirada se dirigió hasta un espacio abierto entre las persianas.

Pese a la increíble alegría del momento, Marinette se vio incapaz de ignorar el dolor que sintió cuando, estaba segura que, vio un brillo verde cuando los ojos de su hijo vieron los suyos por primera vez. Si tan solo el hombre, del que su "pequeño minino" heredo el color de cabello, y se atrevía a suponer otros rasgos hubiera sabido que estaba embarazada, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pero el hubiera no existe.

Marinette sentía una inextinguible necesidad por el conocimiento de lo que sucedió y la brusca partida de su vida, pero ahora mas aguda que nunca antes. Cada fibra de su ser anhelaba sus brazos envolviéndola, por su voz profunda, su mirada llenada de amor y su calmante ronroneo. ¿Que hubiera dicho en la sala de partos cuando viera a su hijo por primera vez? De una cosa esta segura; sus hubieran brillado como nunca al ver a su hijo.

Giro su cabeza viendo la figura que descansaba cerca suyo, Nath seguía dormido.

-Oh, Nath- susurro. Las lagrimas que amenazaban con formarse, comenzaron a arderle en los ojos mientras se creaban. -Eres maravilloso... yo... yo, simplemente no te merezco-

Se limpio las pocas lagrimas que lograron escaparse, con el dorso de la mano. Su atención se dirigió nuevamente a la ventana, y se deslizo suavemente fuera de la cama. Silenciosamente separo las persianas, miro a través del oscuro y negro firmamento salpicado de estrellas. La respiración de la nueva madre, formo una pequeña nube de vapor que empaño el cristal, nublando su visión del cielo nocturno.

Volviendo a su cama, después de cubrirse con las sabanas, apoyo la cabeza viendo hacia la ventana.

-Hoy es un nuevo día Chat Noir. Desearía que estuvieras aquí... con nosotros- susurro increíblemente bajo. Mari trago saliva. -Tenemos un hijo ahora, un bebe precioso llamado Leonel, es un "tierno gatito"... Nació hoy, llegando a este mundo poco después de la media noche; justo como tu cuando solías visitarme en la panadería y... mi habitación solía volverse un mundo entero solo para nosotros dos, ¿Lo recuerdas?.

Su voz se elevo a la luna y al cielo esperando que golpeara a los oídos de su amado perdido, el padre de su niño... Y tal vez lo hiciera regresar, le hacia falta a ella y también le haría falta a Leonel.

-Te extraño mucho, y nuestro pequeño Leonel esta esperando a conocerte- Se aguanto las ganas de lo que no supo si fue un sollozo o un suspiro. -Te echo de menos-

Los ojos de Marinette se agitaron cuando el cansancio la alcanzó. Se deslizó en la oscuridad. Al fin, estaba dormida.

* * *

 ** _¿Que tal, les gusto?_**

 ** _Primer fic, del año y después de mucho tiempo algo subo algo nuevo. La verdad este one-_** ** _short_** **** ** _lo empece no me acuerdo si a finales de septiembre o inicios de octubre, lo que si recuerdo es que aun no teníamos fecha de estreno para la segunda temporada cuando lo inicie, pero por varias razones se me fue atrasando terminarlo para subirlo, pero ya esta._**

 ** _Bueno aclarando dudas:_**

 ** _*Este es un AU MARICHAT, donde Marinette NO ES, FUE O SERA LADYBUG JAMAS. Hay otra ladybug, pero no es importante._**

 ** _*El como se dio su relación con Chat se los dejo a la imaginación, junto el porque se fue. De antemano digo que los otros portadores de los miraculous se fueron con el, de allí también el porque Alya no esta, y Nathaniel en parte por eso es el padrino del bebe Marichat._**

 ** _*Tengo el HeadCanon de que Rose se dedicara a algo relacionado con salud o niños, por eso la imagino ya sea como enfermera o pediatra (y aveces maestra de jardin de niños o primaria). Y me es difícil separarla de Juleka. Ademas que no es necesario tener algún tipo de diplomado o licencia para ayudar en un parto en casa._**

 ** _*El parto en casa tiene los mismos riesgos que uno en un hospital, se pude llevar a cabo fácilmente aunque siempre es recomendable seguir un plan medico en caso de cualquier eventualidad. Si el doctor ve algún problema o riesgo descartara el parto en casa como opción viable. (Ya hasta les di una educada)._**

 ** _*Los bebes no nacen con su color definitivo de ojos, estos llegan a ser azules, grises o una mezcla. Con el tiempo toman su color real incluso el color de cabello puede llegar a variar con el tiempo mientras crece el niño. (y aquí termina la sección educativa del fic (?))_**

 ** _*En este AU Nathaniel igual tuvo un enamoramiento con Marinette, del cual ella esta consiente, pero nunca se dio. De allí a que Marinette se sienta que no merece a Nath o todo lo que ha echo por ella._**

 ** _*El bebe Marichat, no se llama Louis o Hugo (ni Emma si hubiera sido niña), ya que a_** ** _pesar de que casi todo el fandom toma esos nombres como canon (y no los culpo si nos los dieron desde el primer capitulo), ya que esos nombres son los que Marinette eligió para sus hijos con ADRIEN, así que si el padre fuera Chat cambiarían, incluso si ella los ve como hijos de Marinette o de ladybug (no se si me explique). Osea para mi esos nombres son para los bebes Adrinette, igual, por si se lo preguntan, tengo ideas para los nombres para los niños de los otros ships del cuadrado amoroso (serian 8 niños en total si los juntamos todos... al_** ** _menos de momento)._**

 ** _Creo que eso son todas las dudas que pudo dejar este fic, si les quedo una díganmela y tratare de responderlas._**

 ** _Este es un one-short no se si habrá mas del mismo en futuro, si continuare o mas de este AU solo el tiempo lo dirá; pero si verán mas de Leonel a futuro aunque no necesariamente en esta linea de tiempo continuando esta historia, si no en otras._**

 ** _Sin mas que decir aquí se despide Digiacrb, hasta la próxima._**

 ** _Bye, cuidense, duerman bien._**

 ** _P.D: Dejen REVIEWS, QUE CHAT SABE DONDE VIVEN! xD_**


End file.
